His Hearth
by 120shadowlev27
Summary: Cold brings memories and feelings of a life that's past. Heat takes those away. That's why Kanda likes when Lavi crawls into bed with him. KandaxLavi. yaoi.


This is really short, but I had to do something. I've been reading the manga and crying. Like, legit, tears running down my face. And I don't cry. It started happening when Cross told Allen the truth and happens on and off again. Just now, I finished reading the Kanda-Alma arc. In issue 200, I literally sat there sobbing. And I keep going back to reread it and cry some more because I'm a masochist.

Of course, not sleeping might contribute to that. Eh, whatever. This isn't that great, but I needed to comfort Kanda in some way...so I gave him a Lavi. I figure that's enough to comfort anyone.

So, established relationship. Sex. etc.

* * *

><p>Why was it always so cold? He rolled over in his bed, trying to ignore the press of the icy wind against the window that slipped little tentacle fingers in through the cracks.<p>

Too many missions were like this one. Kanda grumbled and stared at the ceiling. The inn could have thrown in an extra blanket if they couldn't fix the window. Although he couldn't really complain. This was the only inn that hadn't harbored rats.

He still shuddered. He hated the cold. It brought with memories that he didn't want to really deal with. Glaring at the wall with cold, black eyes, Kanda huffed. This was just what he needed, a sleepless night before a big mission.

He started a little when the bed sank down a little. Rolling onto his back, the samurai scowled, building a wall. He could see the vague outline of a certain red head settling down on the edge of the bed. Slowly, the teen stretched out on the small ledge of the bed, careful not to touch Kanda.

It was a dance of theirs. With a huff, he scooted over to allow his bed partner more room. He turned on his side, facing Lavi's back. Heat radiated off of him, bring with it the smell of soap, sweat, and that library smell of ink, old paper, and dust. He reached out and pulled the man closer, wrapping an arm around that firm waist. God, was he warm, even through the thin fabric of his green shirt.

And hard. Kanda rolled his eyes, only because Lavi couldn't see them, as he felt the cloth covered length. Breathing a ghost of breath against the nape of his lover's neck, Kanda smiled as he pulled a shudder from the other. His own arousal stirred to life.

So he pressed the matter forward, against Lavi's ass. The red head groaned and shifted backwards, melding their bodies together. Kanda sucked two fingers into his mouth and reached down to press into a tight heat. So hot. His other arm snaked underneath his lover, who was starting to perspire, and held him closer. Little muscles clenched in Lavi's back.

Kanda pushed both of their underclothes down, to the foot of the bed, and pulled Lavi's thigh up. Pressing a kiss behind his ear, where soft little hairs guarded sensitive skin, Kanda pressed in. A hiss escaped Lavi, and he shifted to bite the pillow in order to muffle it. Stroking the soft skin of his lover's thigh, Kanda kept pressing until he was firmly seated in that inferno, gasping softly. He waited with his question unasked yet still in the air. Lavi knew it was there and answered it.

"M'fine, just go," he moaned. The samurai nodded and began a languid pace. The position wasn't really conducive to any other pace, but that was fine because it let heat seep up and engulf the stoic man.

With this heat, he didn't have to remember. He didn't have to have regret, have guilt, have anger, and have pain. As long as he didn't have those feelings, he could burn into ashes.

His hand snaked around to give attention to his lover's erection, the spark to tinder that had his lover panting. Suddenly thirsty for a taste of humanity, he bit the junction of Lavi's shoulder and neck. His tongue ghosted over the barely damp, slightly salty skin. Yeah, there was humanity.

The climax of the inferno wasn't an explosion. It was a subtle, rolling gush that overwhelmed them expectedly. The heat died to slow, glowing coals deep in their shaking loins as they panted.

He pulled out slowly, still garnering a wince from his partner, who rolled over and let himself be cleaned off with a rough hand towel as he sprawled limply over the entire bed. His eyes now adjusted to darkness, Kanda let himself soak up the sweat plastered hair and the eye that held fire, sometimes a spark and sometimes, like now, a warming hearth to bring home anyone that looked at it.

When Kanda finally tucked himself under Lavi's arm, he couldn't help but feel like he was reborn from heat, without those memories, with a different type of love. Yeah, the cold would seep back in eventually with the memories of his past life, but he knew that he could count on a fiery rebirth to drive them away once more.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. If you enjoyed it, please review.<p> 


End file.
